Vår, Fridlysta Leenden och Monster Under Sängen
by The Tox
Summary: Fem!Sverige och Fem!Finland är på promenad i Stockholm. Crack.


Det var inte ovanligt att män visslade efter henne, oavsett hur blygsamt hon klädde sig. Lång, blond och storbystad; det personifierade Konungariket Sverige var på många sett en stereotypisk svensk kvinna till utseendet; vacker och åtråvärd. Under 50-talet och raggarkulturen fick hon höra alldeles för många lama (och minnesvärda) raggningsrepliker för hennes smak, så pass många att hon funderade på att göra något drastiskt åt hennes utseende; som att raka av sig allt hår; så hon kunde slippa det. Men Finland, hennes älskade Finland, avgudade hennes hår så pass mycket att det aldrig skulle komma på tal att klippa det. Sverige var faktiskt rätt säker på att hon bestämdes sig för att bli korthårig helt plötsligt så skulle Ålandsfärjorna helt plötsligt sluta avgå, av någon mystisk anledning…

Själv ville Finland också ha långt hår men hennes blonda lockar var för tjocka för att kunna växa sig långa, och de få gångerna som det vuxit över axellängd hade det tovat ihop sig och blivit omöjligt att borsta. Varje gång hade slutat med att håret blivit avklippt till en pojkfrisyr som Sverige ansåg klädde henne väl, trots Finlands invändningar.

Nu på 2000-talet var männen trevligare, eller i alla fall mer jämställda. På våren 2011 hade det gått år sedan Sverige kallades för "stumpan" eller "sötnos" av främlingar.

Det kunde ju i och för sig ha någonting att göra med faktumet att homosexualitet inte längre sågs som något hemskt, så hon kunde ta en promenad i sin kära huvudstad hand i hand med Finland utan att behöva stå ut med kommentarer som "jävla flator."

Finland hade haft det svårare att ta henne i hand ute bland folk, även när många heterosexuella kvinnor gjorde det hela tiden, men tillslut hade hon gett med sig. Det hade varit ett bra val för Sveriges händer var alltid så varma och höll alltid hennes hårt utan att ta i för mycket; hennes handslag var helt enkelt säkert, och skyddande.

Den 18de april var början på påsklovet så att Stockholms hamn var fullt av ungdomsgäng som njöt av den härliga vårsolen var inget konstigt. Som alla länder älskade Sverige att se unga invånare glada; det var ett tecken på att dem gjorde något bra. Ju fler, desto bättre. Det förklarade nog varför Litauen alltid tycktes vara så ledsen; att vara landet med flest självmord per capita kunde inte vara anledning till firande.

"Är det inte otroligt", kommenterade Finland när de gick genom Drottninggatan mot slottet. "Att det har blivit så varmt redan? För bara några veckor sen var det fortfarande snö här." Som vanligt kunde hon inte vara tyst i över fem minuter, som om tystnad på något sätt var farligt. Det var ju inte som on Stockholm var tyst heller; folk babblade så glatt på omkring dem; tonårstjejer för det mesta.

Innan Sverige hann svara så fortsatte Finland sin lilla monolog; uppenbarligen hade frågan varit retorisk. "Och sedan så tror inte folk på växthuseffekten. De senaste vintrarna har varit de värsta någonsin, och somrarna – rekordvarma. Hur kan man inte se det?"

"Propaganda", svarade Sverige kort – och raskt, så att Finland inte böt ämne igen.

"Jo…" muttrade Finland. "Det skulle vara det då. Men ändå. Jag tycker att de borde sluta vara så indoktrinerade."

"Det är lättare sagt än gjort", svarade Sverige.

"Jag vet det, Sve", sa Finland och hon gav Sverige en blick som sa – ta mig inte för en idiot. Det var en gullig blick så Sverige kunde inte hjälpa att le svagt tillbaka till henne, ett av hennes berömda halv-leenden som var ytterst ovanliga men väldigt vackra. Finland ansåg att de borde fridlysas, för hon hade en teori om att det bara fanns ett maximalt antal sådana leenden som Sverige skulle kunna ge, och hon ville inte att något skulle slösas när hon inte var där.

Efter det lilla leendet så lämnade de båda länderna ämnet, precis som de kom fram till slottet. Som Finland sagt tidigare så var det svårt att tro att The Royal Palace Sprint hade genomförts där blott en månad tidigare. Som tiden flög iväg.

"Så..." Igen valde Finland att bryta tystnaden när Sverige valde att styra dem mot Kungsträdgården. "Libyen. Du valde att göra som Danmark och Norge." Sverige visste att det ämnet skulle tas upp förr eller senare, så det var inte så förvånande. Hon var förberedd.

"Ja. Vi måste hjälpa Libyen, hon kan inte klara det själv."

"Men du är inte ens med i NATO", sa Finland. "Varför var du tvungen att lägga dig i?" Helt plötsligt verkade hon lite arg så Sverige stannade och såg ner på den kortare kvinnan. Att se ner på Finland hjälpte aldrig när hon ville samla sina tankar för hon var verkligen för vacker. Ibland kunde hon fortfarande göra Sverige knäsvag – om än bara mentalt – om hon gav Sverige _den där_ blicken.

Igen så hann Sverige inte svara innan Finland talade igen. "Jag säger inte att du gör fel, Sve, men jag är bara orolig. Du behöver inte vara inblandad där…" Sverige var bara vagt medveten om att de fått en publik när hon sträckte ut handen och strök Finlands lena kind.

_Du behöver inte oroa dig, Finland. Vi kommer att lyckas och jag kommer att klara mig, precis som Danmark och Norge, utan några skador._ Det var vad Sverige önskade att hon kunde säga.

Åren de spenderat tillsammans hade slutligen haft en verkan. Finland förstod exakt vad Sverige menade, och även om hon fortfararand inte tänkte delta, så oroade hon sig inte över hennes älskade Sverige längre. Om endast hon kunde nå upp till henne om hon stod på tå, men icke, Svea riket var mycket längre än så.

Lyckligtvis hade Finland ett annat sätt hon kunde använda för att få en kyss; hon gav Sverige _den där blicken_, vilket betydde att hennes ögonfransar helt plötsligt blev längre och mer förföriska, och att hennes läppar helt plötsligt fuktade sig själva. Hon hade inte fallit offer för raggarkulturen lika mycket som Sverige hade i sina dar men hon visste ändå om att Sverige alltid skulle försöka med någon lam raggningsreplik om hon bara såg på henne sådär sensuellt. Detta var inget undantag.

"Sealand sover över hos Lettland", sa Sverige och placerade sin andra hand på Finlands midja. "För hon sa att det finns ett jättestort monster under sängen. Vill du hjälpa mig skrämma bort det?" Det är verkligen underliga saker som Sveriges blyga hjärna valde att censurera, eller slänga ut, tänkte Finland. Men av någon anledning så fungerade det… den här gången.

"Bara du inte berättar för henne varför det inte längre finns ett monster där, senare", log Finland.

"Jag lär nog snickra en ny säng i vilket fall", sa Sverige innan hon böjde sig ner och kysste Finland, vilket gav dem applåder från den lilla publiken som hängde vid räcket längs vattnet. Applåderna fick de båda länderna att rodna, så de skyndade sig iväg så snabbt de kunde. Det var bra att Sverige bodde så nära.

Det hela slutade med att Sverige fick snickra en ny säng åt Sealand, och köpa två nya Transformers direkt från Japan som kompensation.


End file.
